That's The Way It Has To Be
by AnimeWeirdo123
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Kagome and her friends are outcasts. They hate the populars and don't even try to respect people that don't respect them. Kagome has an irresponsible mom and doesn't trust any boys enough to go out with them. Until someone new arrives...
1. Completely Different People

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own anything.**

A/N I was working on my chapter for "What Was Once Forgotten"(which I'm still working on, sorry to anyone who is waiting for that!) and I got a little bored. So I started just listening to my music, and this one certain song came on and inspired me to write this. Even though it's not an original idea, nor is it that great, I would like it if you gave it a chance.

Review please, even if you hate it. And if you do hate it, please tell me exactly what was wrong with it so that I can improve.

Warning: Some language ahead. Except I_ usually_ bleep out f*ck. But that's it, I might even forget to do that. And if there's lyrics later on in the story and that word is there, I won't bother bleeping it out then. Just warning you.

* * *

Kagome was basically an outcast in her high school. Pretty much the only ones that really knew her was her best friend, Sango, and her other friend, Miroku. Her friends were also known as freaks. But, they were perfectly fine with that. In fact, they rather loved and preferred it. They decided that they'd much rather be real and hated for it, than fake and loved for it. Aka, the popular crowd. The ones that were always searching for attention, and usually got it. Most of the boys in the group were cocky and rich, and most of the girls were sluts who most likely lost their virginity at 12. Maybe younger.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had a few other friends, actually. Such as Rin, Kagura, Ayame, and Kirara(human in this). They just didn't talk to them that much.

Kagome pointed to the inside of her mouth gagging at the sight of the popular crowd walking past in the halls. Sango laughed and said, "I know what you mean. That bitch in the middle has so much makeup on I wonder if she even has a face under all of it." Kagome and Miroku laughed.

"Hey! What are _you_ laughing at?"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked up to see the girl they were just laughing at glaring at them. Yura Hirashi. The school whore. More people knew she was a whore before they even knew her name. She was the one that had slept with almost every willing guy at school. There were even rumors that she slept with the English teacher to get an 'A' for the semester. Kagome almost threw up when she had heard about that.

"What do you want, skank?" Sango sneered at her.

Yura narrowed her eyes, ignoring what Sango had just called her, "I already told you. I asked about what you losers were laughing about?"

Kagome smirked, "We were just talking about how similar you are to the clown we saw at the circus a few days ago."

Yura's face turned red with anger as some people from her group tried stifling their laughter. There was one girl that couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst out laughing. She was doubled over holding onto her stomach, laughing so hard her face turned red and tears were coming out of her eyes.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "Shit, it wasn't _that_ funny..."

Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder while laughing, "Oh believe me, it was."

Kagome smirked, "Well, I was only speaking the truth."

Yura wasn't paying much attention to them at the moment, and was instead turned towards the laughing girl. She glared at her, "Kaguya. What the f*ck are you laughing about?"

The girl called Kaguya finally got a hold of herself and she stood up straight. She took a few deep breaths before looking back at Yura, who had a very deadly glare set in her direction. Kaguya gulped, not sure of what she should say. But before she had a chance to choke out a few words, Yura spoke.

"What was that about?"

Kaguya gulped again, "I-uh, thought about a funny joke I heard yesterday.."

Yura quirked an eyebrow at Kaguya and she crossed her arms, "Oh, really? And what was this joke you heard? It must be _hilarious_ to cause such a reaction."

"Oh..oh, uh..well..."

Yura's gaze became even deadlier, if that was even possible. "On with it, _Kaguya._"

Kaguya averted her eyes to avoid Yura's icy glare. "Well..a, uh, dog walked over to a mountain. And he asked the mountain 'Why are you so tall?' But the mountain didn't answer the dog. But the dog stayed persistent and continued to ask the mountains questions. And eventually, after a few days of this, the mountain got tired of the dog's constant talking. He spoke, 'Will you shut up!' And the dog said...'Fine.' And he walked away."

Everything was silent for a moment, until Yura asked, "Is that all?"

Kaguya looked nervously around, "Um, well..don't you get it?"

Everyone slowly shook their head in confusion.

"Er..well, it's funny because...the mountain and the dog shouldn't be able to talk at all..yet, the dog talked for days...you get it now?"

Yura nodded her head, "Yea...but I don't see what's so funny about it."

Kaguya blushed from embarrassment, "Um...sorry..."

Yura sighed in frustration, "Ugh. Whatever. Let's go." Yura and her group began to leave, but then she sent Kagome, Sango, and Miroku a deadly stare, "You losers better watch your backs."

Kagome smirked, "I think it's you who should be watching _your_ back. I recommend that you look behind you."

Yura looked behind her, and that's when she noticed that her skirt was short enough that everyone could see her underwear; which wasn't much. She smirked, "What about it?" She turned back around and walked away, receiving stares of longing from almost every boy in school.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, let's get to class."

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango had the same first period class. Then during second Kagome and Sango would be in the same period, but without Miroku. Third period included them all being in the same class, as well as fourth. Then lunch would come around, which leads to fifth, where Miroku and Sango have a class together without Kagome. During sixth they're all together only to be completely separated for seventh period.

Anyways, they were walking down the hall towards math class. Kagome groaned, "Ugh. I hate math. I fcking suck at it."

Sango patted Kagome on the head, "Aww, is wittle Kagome having pwobwems with her studies?"

Kagome slapped Sango's hand away from her head, "Shut up, Sango! Besides, you complain just as much as I do when it comes to science class..."

Sango grunted, "Yea, yea. Whatever."

"Ladies, ladies. No need to be mad at each other. There's enough of me to go around!" Miroku joked putting his arms around his two best friends' shoulders.

Sango looked up at him in confusion. "Uh. What the fck are you talking about?"

"You ladies were fighting over me."

Kagome and Sango said at the same time, "Why would we fight over _you_, pervert."

Miroku blinked. Then he smirked, "Because I'm a very charming man."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and quirked their eyebrows.

"Yea..sure you are, Miroku..." Sango said and the girls looked ahead again.

They walked down the hallway in silence for awhile until they reached math class. They were there about 5 minutes late. Aw well. They were about to enter the door when Sango felt something...

"HENTAI!" She shouted as she slapped Miroku across the face. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN, GOT IT?"

Miroku smiled as he rubbed his cheek, "I can't make any promises."

Sango glared at him and walked away. Kagome just rolled her eyes and caught up to her, leaving Miroku sitting there smiling to himself. The girls walked into the classroom. Kagome wasn't watching where she was going and she ran right into someone..

* * *

**Please review. Even if you hate it, I can take criticism. **

**I'd love you forever if you reviewed. **

**PS: To those waiting for my new chapter of "What Was Once Forgotten" I'm so sorry. I've been having a lazy streak. But I'm trying to get it done. Okay? Okay.**

**Bye!**


	2. Meet Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Mindless Self Indulgence. I don't own Green Day. I don't own Freddy Kruger. I don't own anything mentioned in this story. **

A/N I'm going to write this chapter now before I forget the idea I have. I mean, don't you just HATE it when you have a good idea but when you don't act on it immediately you just forget what it was? Yea. So..uh, enjoy please!

Review even if you hate it!

Warning: Language. Rated T because of it. Tell me if you think I should change the rating to M for safety. (But there still wouldn't be any lemons o_O)

* * *

Last Chapter...

_"HENTAI!" She shouted as she slapped Miroku across the face. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN, GOT IT?"_

_Miroku smiled as he rubbed his cheek, "I can't make any promises."_

_Sango glared at him and walked away. Kagome just rolled her eyes and caught up to her, leaving Miroku sitting there smiling to himself. The girls walked into the classroom. Kagome wasn't watching where she was going and she ran right into someone.._

Now...

Kagome looked up to see who she ran into, "Hey, watch where you're stand-!"

That's when she noticed a beautiful pair of golden yellow eyes staring right at her. She was so distracted by them that she didn't say anything more. He didn't say anything either, and just looked back at her in slight confusion. Then he turned away from her to look at the teacher. Kagome blinked once and looked at Sango who was standing next to her. Then she looked around the classroom and, to her relief, no one had noticed that she was entranced a moment ago by whoever she just ran into.

"It's about time, Miss Kagome. Miss Sango. Where's Miroku? Absent today?"

Sango spoke up, "Oh, actually-"

Just then Miroku walked in, still happily rubbing his cheek. Sango rolled her eyes and Professor Myoga looked knowingly at the two.

He raised an eyebrow, "Groping Miss Sango again, Miroku?"

"Yea..." Miroku said dreamily. Sango hit him on the back of the head which seemed to take Miroku out of his trance. He blinked, "Oh, uh. Sorry."

Myoga shook his head, "Anyways, why are you three late _this_ time?"

Kagome took her eyes off of her two friends and answered him, "Does it matter? We're here now, aren't we?"

Myoga glared at her for a moment, then sighed, "Fine. Sit down, you three."

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked over to their seats. They all sat down and Kagome turned slightly to her right to put her feet up on the empty chair next to her. She put her headphones in and listened to Mindless Self Indulgence.

"Anyways, students, we have a new student with us today. His name is Inuyasha Takahashi and I want you all to treat him with respect. Would you like to say anything, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Nope."

_'Great. Probably another trouble student. Sigh..I hate my life.'_ Myoga thought to himself.

"Alright. Just take a seat next to Kagome back there. Kagome, raise your hand."

Kagome was sitting in the back bopping her head up and down, mouthing lyrics to Stupid MF by MSI.

Myoga waited a moment, but then grew impatient, "Kagome?...Kagome?...Kagome!...Hello!...KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes sprung open and she accidently let a lyric from the song she was listening to slip out of her mouth, "You stupid mother f*cker!"

"WHAT did you just say?" Myoga glared at Kagome. The entire class was stifling their laughter.

Kagome realized what had happened, "Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes. You _did_ just say that out loud."

Kagome calmed down and shrugged her shoulders, "Woops." She pressed play on her mp3 player, continuing to listen to MSI.

Myoga was starting to get annoyed, "KAGOME!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and paused her music. She looked at him, "What?"

"You know, I've had it up to here with you. I wish that you'd just-!" He stopped himself and took a few deep breaths. "Okay...Never mind...Just pay attention, put your mp3 player away, and raise your hand."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "Why should I raise my hand, exactly?"

Myoga sighed in frustration, "So that Inuyasha knows who you are so that he can take a seat next to you."

Kagome looked at Myoga, then at Inuyasha. Then back at Myoga. "I think he's already figured out which one I am. Unless he's_ that_ stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

The entire class looked at Inuyasha. That's when Kagome finally noticed what he exactly looked like. He had long silver hair that went down to his waist. Then there were those gorgeous yellow eyes. He was wearing a plain red T-shirt and baggy jeans. He had a few books in hand, obviously math textbooks. Then she looked back up and took notice of his two white dog ears.

She raised her eyebrow, "Sure you aren't, dog boy."

Inuyasha glared at her, then walked over to where she was sitting to place himself in his own chair. Before he pulled it out he noticed some black converse shoes laying there. He looked at them, then followed the legs that were attached, which were in some baggy black cargo pants. He looked up more to see a Green Day T-shirt. He kept on looking for its owner and found it to be Kagome. He stared at her for a moment, then growled, "Mind taking your feet out of my seat?"

Kagome looked up at him, "Why should I? I don't see your name on it."

"Well, I don't see yours on it, either."

Kagome smirked and pointed to a spot on the chair. Inuyasha looked closely and saw the words "Kagome's chair" etched in.

Inuyasha growled in frustration, "That doesn't mean anything."

"On the contrary. You see, Inuyasha, my name is on that chair. Which means its rightful owner is me. Which means I get to decide who sits in it. And I've already let Freddy and Kruger occupy it."

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion, "Freddy and Kruger?"

She rolled her eyes, "The names of my feet. Now, go find another seat before my feet kill you in your dreams."

"You're messed up."

"I know."

Myoga looked up from his desk, "Mister Inuyasha, why aren't you sitting at your desk yet?"

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to him, "This bitch won't move her feet."

"Hey, they have names, you know!" Kagome yelled.

"Yea. Stupid ones!"

Myoga sighed, "That's enough. Kagome, move your feet-"

"Freddy and Kruger." Kagome pointed out.

"...Right. Move...Freddy..and..Kruger, from Inuyasha's seat."

"Why should I?" Kagome challenged.

"Because it's not your seat."

"Yea it is, I have my name-"

"JUST LET HIM SIT THERE!" Yelled Myoga, finally losing it.

Kagome was about to push him more, but decided against it. She was getting bored. "Fine, whatever." She reluctantly moved her feet and set them under her own desk. Inuyasha sat down and opened his book, pretending to read. Myoga stood up and started the lesson. Kagome looked at the board and noticed that they were learning about...well, something she didn't understand at all. She looked at it in confusion, but then said to herself, "Crap. I don't know any of this shit...hm..ah, f*ck it." Inuyasha heard what she said and looked over at her in curiosity. He saw her pull out a straw and a piece of paper. He finally realized what she was doing and smirked. Inuyasha wanted to watch her piss off the teacher even further.

Kagome formed a spit ball and put it in the straw. She lifted the straw, put it to her mouth, then blew the spit ball out. It hit Myoga on the back of his balding head as he was writing an equation on the board. He stopped, and looked around in confusion. Sango looked over at Kagome and high-fived her. Miroku snickered as he saw Myoga put his hand at the back of his head and feel the wad of wet paper.

"Alright. Who did this?" He asked the class.

Kagome put the straw away and pretended to read her math textbook. Myoga eyed her suspiciously, then just got rid of the spit ball and continued writing on the board. Kagome smiled evilly and grabbed her straw and piece of slightly torn paper out of her desk. Just as she was about to spit it through the straw, Sango tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome looked at her and realized what she wanted. She looked in her desk and pulled out two straws. She passed one to Sango, then threw the other one behind her to Miroku. They all got theirs ready and aimed at Myoga. Kagome took her free hand and used it to silently count down from three.

'3...2...1...0!'

They all blew into their straws and the spit balls flew out, Kagome avoiding getting in Miroku's way. Inuyasha watched in amusement as they all landed on different places of Myoga. Kagome's landed on his shoulder, Sango's ended up on his back, and Miroku's was dead center on Myoga's head. Kagome saw this and turned back to look at Miroku.

"Nice job, dude!" She whispered to him.

"Thank you, Kagome." He said to her. Sango high-fived Miroku for his achievement. Inuyasha just watched all of this, feeling almost left out. _'Get a hold of yourself, it's not a big deal. You'll make friends to make spit balls with eventually...Ugh. Stop being so pathetic.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"ALRIGHT! WHO KEEPS DOING THIS!" Myoga yelled at the class as he discovered the spit balls. He scanned the room for suspects, then noticed a certain group of students...

"KAGOME! SANGO! MIROKU! DID YOU DO THIS?"

They just sat there, not really expecting such a huge reaction. Kagome decided then that she couldn't push him too much farther, or else he might snap like the last teacher. And Kagome knew that if she was the cause for a teacher being in the psychiatric ward _again_, she would be in deep trouble.

So, she raised her hand. "I did."

Sango and Miroku looked at her, and almost raised their hands as well. But, Kagome pushed their hands down before Myoga noticed them. "And only me."

Inuyasha watched this in confusion. Miroku and Sango also seemed slightly bewildered.

Miroku quickly whispered to Kagome, "Dude, what the f*ck are you doing?"

"If I'm going down, I'm not letting you guys come down with me. Weren't you the one that told me that if you got detention again you might get suspended?" She whispered back.

"Yea, but.."

"But nothing. And Sango said the same thing. She would also get suspended. Do you want her to leave? No." She sighed quietly, "Listen, I've already dragged you guys down with me enough. Just sit there and look innocent."

Miroku blinked, then sat back into his seat. Sango had overheard their conversation, "But Kagome.."

"Seriously, just shut up and look like you didn't just blow spit balls at the teacher."

Myoga spoke again, "So. It was YOU, huh? I should have known. Principle's office. NOW."

Kagome sighed and picked up all of her stuff. She stood up and walked of the classroom. Everything was quiet for a moment, until Myoga spoke again, "Now...please finish this equation, Rankotsu."

Rankotsu started doing what he was asked to do, but Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention. He was lost in his own thoughts. _'What just happened? That was like a high school drama scene right there...Hm...Funny. Kagome seemed like a 'Who cares about anyone?' kind of person. And yet she didn't want to drag her friends down with her...There's a lot more to her than I thought...'_

_

* * *

_

**...**

**So, uh, yea. **

**I'm working on the next chapter...even though you guys don't really care. :P I'm just doing this for fun. So bye!**


	3. Gym Class and A Small Discovery

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, THE GRUDGE, OR ANYTHING ELSE USED, MENTIONED, ETC., IN THIS. Thank you.**

Erm...ENJOY! Thank you to the one person who reviewed. xD Lmao. Thank you, Inuyashacrazy1234.

**

* * *

**Last Time...

Rankotsu started doing what he was asked to do, but Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention. He was lost in his own thoughts._ 'What just happened? That was like a high school drama scene right there...Hm...Funny. Kagome seemed like a 'Who cares about anyone?' kind of person. And yet she didn't want to drag her friends down with her...There's a lot more to her than I thought...'_

Now...

Class dismissed about 45 minutes later. Inuyasha was walking down the hallway looking at his schedule, not paying attention to where he was going. Which was why he ended up running right into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" A girl's voice yelled at him.

He looked down slightly to see the girl that got kicked out of math class. What was her name again...?

"Oh, uh. Sorry. Kagome, right?"

She blinked, then mumbled to herself, "Didn't think you'd remember my name..."

She said it so quietly that Inuyasha couldn't hear what she had just said, even with his super hearing senses. "Excuse me?"

Kagome looked up at him, "Uh, nothing. Anyways, get a move on. You probably have to look for your class."

"Um..yea.." He didn't move. He had just realized how beautiful her face was.

She blushed slightly, "Yea...you can go now."

Inuyasha blinked, then realized that he had been staring, "Oh. Uh, okay, see ya around, I guess.."

"Uh..yea.."

He started to walk away and he turned the corner. Then he heard something interesting...

"Wow. That was weird." He heard who he knew was Sango speaking.

"No kidding. He looked kind of nervous...Aw well, all new kids are like that the first day."

A voice Inuyasha assumed was Miroku's said, "Yea. But what was so odd was that you seemed slightly nervous as well, Kagome."

"Uh..you're imagining things."

Inuyasha heard Sango laugh, "Then why are you blushing?"

"WHA? I'M NOT BLUSHING!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku laughed with Sango, "Yes, you are!"

"GRRR. I'm wearing cargo pants and a big T-shirt, plus the air conditioning is broken. It's just the heat making my face red."

Sango stifled her laughter, "Yea. THAT'S the reason, Kagome..."

"SHUT UP! IT'S THE HEAT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"YEA RIGHT!" Sango started laughing uncontrollably along with Miroku.

"UGH. YOU TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE."

"Yea, but you love us anyways." Miroku said calming down.

Inuyasha turned the corner slightly to watch a little of what was going on. He saw Kagome giving Miroku a very, _very_ deadly glare. Miroku gulped. "Uh, heh heh...I have to get to class now, bye!" He walked/ran away. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"But seriously, Kagome. Why were you blushing?" Sango asked in a serious tone.

Kagome's opened her eyes, "I already told you. The heat made my face look that way."

Sango sighed_, _"Whatever."

They both turned and walked away. Inuyasha came out of his hiding place. _'What was that all about...?'_

_

* * *

_Over the next few weeks**(A/N I'm so lazy.)** Inuyasha started to become friends with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Not exactly _best _friends, but they were friends, nonetheless. Kagome and Inuyasha constantly fought, but that didn't mean they hated each other. In fact, they both thought very highly of eachother, even if they would never _ever_ admit it.

It was a fairly gloomy Wednesday, and everyone came to school.

First and second period were uneventful, so let's skip those, okay? **(A/N Like I said, I'm VERY lazy)**

Third period was Physical Education, which Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all had together. And, coincidently, Inuyasha had as well. All of the students in that class filed into the gym. Sango, Miroku and Kagome were actually on time for once, but only because they had nothing better to do. So, the boys went into their locker rooms while the girls went into theirs. Kagome was about to enter when the school "bully", I guess you could call him, called out to her.

"Hey, Kagome! Why are you going in there? Boys' locker room is over _here_!" He high-fived some of his buddies after saying that.

Kagome stopped for a moment, then turned to send a bone-chilling glare at Naraku that could scare the devil. After a few seconds she turned back around and walked into the girls' locker room.

"Naraku, are you sure you should have said that? That was the scariest thing I've seen since I saw The Grudge..."

Naraku looked at Suikotsu, "You were scared of the Grudge? Man, why am I friends with a wimp like you, again?"

Suikotsu gulped and backed off. That's when they heard Miroku quietly laughing at them.

"What's so funny, Miroku?" Naraku asked as he glared at him.

Miroku stopped laughing, "Oh, nothing. Just that Kagome is going to kill you."

"Oh please. Like _she'd _be able to beat _me_ up."

"She could. She's as ruthless as Sango when she fights."

"And what are you anyways? Kagome's boyfriend or something?"

"Nope. If I'm anyone's boyfriend I'm Sango's." He leaned down and whispered, "Don't tell her I said that." He got back up, "Me and Kagome have been friends since freshman year, so I've seen her in a couple of fights."

Naraku smirked, "Yea yea. Whatever. She still couldn't beat _me_ up."

"Sure, keep thinking that. What flowers would you like at your funeral?"

Naraku continued smirking, "I will."

Just then the girls' locker room opened up revealing Kagome and Sango in their gym uniforms. Kagome looked around and saw Naraku, who she dangerously glared at a second time. Naraku gulped, but didn't let his slight fear show on his face. Kagome looked away from him and walked with Sango towards Miroku.

"Hey dude." Sango and Kagome said.

"Hey." Miroku replied.

Kagome asked, "Do you know what we're doing today?"

"Nope, the coach hasn't announced it yet."

Sango looked around, "I bet it's volleyball. Judging from the net and everything."

"Yea, probably." Kagome said nodding her head.

She looked around the gym once, and that's when she noticed Inuyasha just standing there, about five feet away.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha." Kagome said to him.

"Hey Kagome. Hey Miroku, hey Sango."

"Hey." Sango and Miroku said.

The coach walked in front of all of the students, "Okay, listen up, you little mistakes. Boys on this side of the net, girls on this one." She pointed to different sides of the volleyball net. **(A/N I don't really know all of the rules of volleyball, so I'm sort of guessing. I know, I probably should have payed attention during gym class. But it's too late now.)** All the girls went to the right side while the boys went to the left. Everyone got in their positions, which Kagome was in the front while Sango was serving. Sango threw the ball up and hit it over the net. It landed between two small freshman in the back. "Okay! One point for the girls' team!" The coach yelled.

The guys just rolled their eyes at the boys who missed the ball. Sango hit the volleyball over the net again, and this time Inuyasha managed to hit it back. The ball went back and forth for awhile, until Kagome jumped and spiked it into the boys' side. It hit the ground, but not before hitting Naraku. "Hey! What was that for!"

Kagome put a finger to her chin looking innocent, "Oh, did I hit you? I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Yea right, you bitch!" Naraku yelled back at her. Inuyasha stood in the background, somewhat pissed off at the fact that Naraku just called Kagome a bitch.

The coach stopped them, "Shut up, you two! Get back to the game! Oh and another point to the girls' team."

Some of the girls smirked while others high-fived. The boys just stood there rolling their eyes and crossing their arms.

Kagome gave up the innocent act and shrugged her shoulders, then everyone changed positions. Kagome was still in the front, but Sango was no longer serving the ball. It was Ayame, their friend's, turn. She served the ball and it flew over the net, landing on the ground.

Ayame laughed, "This is _way_ too easy!"

A guy named Bankotsu yelled back, "We're just going easy on you because you girls are _weak_!"

Sango yelled, "Stop making stupid excuses!"

"Pfft. It's not an excuse. You girls wouldn't be able to last a _real_ game against us guys!"

Kagome looked at him, "Hah! Fine then. If you think you're oh-so great, stop 'letting us win.'"

All of the girls snorted, while Naraku decided to get in this, "Fine. We will! And we'll beat your asses!" All of the boys cheered behind him. Even Inuyasha was yelling for the boys' team**(A/N Obviously, since he IS a boy...)**.

Naraku smirked, "Oh, and Kagome? Stop being so cocky. It doesn't suit a bitch like you." Some of the boys laughed and high-fived Naraku, while Inuyasha was mentally beating him up. He wasn't sure why, but he felt somewhat..._protective_ of Kagome.

The game started up again, and Ayame hit it over the net. Naraku hit back over, nearly hitting Kagome in the head, but she luckily moved and instead hit it back over. Naraku growled silently as Bankotsu went on his back to throw the ball back. Sango ended up hitting it back with no problem and it was heading straight for Jakotsu, Bankotsu's brother. But he was more known for his strange personality. Everyone was sure he was gay.

Anyways, the ball was heading straight for him and he put his hands over his face for protection. It ended up bounding off of his chest and landing on the ground. He put his arms back down to reveal all of the boys glaring at him. Jakotsu gulped and put his head down. Everyone turned their attention back to the game while the coach yelled, "Girls-4. Boys-1."

**(A/N I ALMOST ended it here, but I thought that it might have been too boring of a chapter, so I continued. *sigh* This might end up being a pretty long chapter)**

The game went on for awhile before it was five minutes till the end of third period. The coach noticed this and blew her whistle, "Okay, brats, class is almost over! The game ends with a score of 24 to 20. Congratulations, girls. Now, everyone hit the showers." The coach turned around and went into her office, which wasn't far from the gym room.

The girls cheered while the boys groaned and growled.

"Yea! We won! You lost! We're awesome! You suck! F*ck you! Do do do do do~!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Kagome. She continuing cheering until Naraku spoke up.

"You're a lunatic. You don't even have a reason to cheer!"

She stopped what she was doing and turned towards him, "In case you didn't hear, Naraku, we beat your asses. Stop being such a sore loser."

The girls on her team cheered her on and yelled 'Yeas'.

Naraku growled, "Well, _you_ stop being a bitch!"

There were many "Oooo"s and "Get her, Naraku!"s coming from the boys. The only boys not supporting Naraku were Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku just stood there shaking his head, while Inuyasha growled a bit. Miroku stopped shaking his head and looked at Inuyasha.

"Did you just growl?" He said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just growled more, "What's it to ya?"

Miroku shrugged and looked back at the scene before him, "I dunno." Inuyasha looked at him then to where Miroku was staring.

Kagome had turned away from Naraku and was now walking towards the girls' locker room. "As if I hadn't heard that one before. Learn better comebacks, Naraku."

Some of the girls snickered and went into the locker room.

Naraku turned towards some of his friends, "Hah, what a whore. She's been like that ever since her good-for-nothing father died."

Kagome had heard him and stopped in her tracks. "Shut up."

All of the boys looked her way, and Naraku smirked, "Why should I? Your father deserved to die, for helping in raising a brat like _you._ He was an annoying, not-worth-anyone's-time, downright foolish person."

Kagome turned around and walked straight towards Naraku. Once she was right in front of him, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. "You've crossed the line, Naraku. Don't you f*cking _dare_ talk about my father like that, you bastard!"

Naraku was unfazed and smirked, "No one even _cared_ when he died. I bet even_ you_ were happy when you found out."

Kagome's eyes became narrow and she threw him across the gym. "You bastard! Of course I cared when he died! I cared more than _anyone_!"

"He deserved to die the way he did." He said smirking.

She started walking over to him with nothing but anger and anguish in her eyes. She kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. "Shut your stupid face!"

Miroku ran over to her and pulled her away from Naraku. "Dude, stop before you get in trouble."

"I don't care! I'm not letting this baka get away with what he said!"

Miroku finally got Kagome to stop flailing and hugged her. Sango had just gotten out of the locker room and noticed Kagome being held by Miroku. For a moment, she was angry and jealous, but then she noticed the look on Kagome's face. She ran over to her and hugged her with Miroku. Kagome started to calm down and she took a deep breath. She pulled away from them and wiped the few tears from her eyes and looked back at them, "Thanks, you guys..."

They both smiled back at her, "You're welcome.."

Inuyasha was still shocked at the scene that had just unfolded before him. Kagome's father was dead? He would have never guessed. He hesitantly walked over to Kagome and the others. "Uh, h-hey..."

Kagome smiled slightly at him, "Hey..."

Inuyasha looked back at her, "Are you okay?"

Her smile fell a bit and she nodded, "Yea...but that bastard Naraku should really be taught a lesson." She turned her head towards Naraku, who was still on the ground, and glared at him.

Inuyasha also glared down at Naraku, "Yea. But I think you taught him a good enough lesson.."

Kagome looked back at him, "I know right! No one talks about-!"

She stopped what she was going to say and her smirk faltered. Kagome just stood there for a moment, but then stalked over to the girls' locker room. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku watched her go. Once she had entered the door of the locker room, Sango turned Inuyasha and Miroku towards her.

"Okay, start talking. What happened to Kagome?"

Miroku started, "Naraku mentioned...her father..."

Sango's eyes widened, "That bastard..."

Inuyasha tried to talk, "What exactly happened to her father-?"

"I'm going to f*cking kill him!" Sango yelled. Miroku put his hands on her shoulders, "Sango, don't be so rash. I know it's tough seeing your friend like that. I hate it, too. But I think Naraku's had enough for one day..."

All three of them looked down at Naraku, who was curled up in a ball holding onto his stomach. Just then the coach decided to enter the gym.

"Okay, let's see...first, I have to get the volleyball net- Wait, why are you guys still here? You guys should be in class...Naraku, why are you in that position?" The coach asked in slight confusion.

Naraku looked up a bit from his awkward position on the gym floor. Kagome had come out of the locker room in her normal clothes, and he took his arm away from his stomach and pointed weakly at Kagome, "That whore did this to me!"

The coach gave him a quizzical look then directed her line of vision at Kagome, "Is that true? Did you do this, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at Naraku then at the coach, "Yea, I did.."

The coach sighed and clenched the bridge of her nose. "Kagome, when will you ever learn? Go to the principal's office."

"But he deserved it! He talked about my-!"

"I don't care! Principal's office NOW!"

Sango and Miroku spoke up, "But he was talking about Kagome's-!"

"I said, I don't care. Kagome, go to the principal's office before I force you."

Kagome sighed in frustration and clenched her fist. She gritted her teeth, and slowly walked towards the door. Once she got there and kicked it open with her left foot she exited the gym.

The coach sighed, "That Kagome...will she ever learn?"

Sango glared at her, "He was talking about Kagome's father, coach!"

The coach slowly lifted her head up and her eyes widened, "Oh dear...," she looked back down at Naraku, "Naraku, what did you say about him?"

Naraku slowly got up from his crouching position and stood up weakly, still holding his stomach. "Um, I didn't say anything important.."

Miroku yelled over to them, "He said that Kagome didn't care about him and that he deserved to die!"

Sango gasped, not knowing that _that_ was what he said. The coach's mouth opened slightly, then she glared at Naraku, "How could you have said such a thing?"

"Because it's true. He was a foolish, good-for-nothing-" He was interrupted when Coach Kaede had walked up to him, and slapped him. He stood there in shock and lifted a hand to his cheek.

"Don't say such a thing. Kagome's father was a very kind man. I knew him and his wife personally and I loved them dearly. Kagome did as well, she just had a...different way of showing it. Now, get to class, Naraku."

He walked away and grabbed his stuff, not even bothering to change. Naraku quickly walked out of the gym, followed by Sango's glare. A few moments of silence went by, and Coach Kaede turned to the remaining three students(all of the others had left), "Get to class, kids."

They all nodded their heads and Sango walked out the gym. Miroku and Inuyasha quickly changed in the locker room and walked to their fourth period class.

* * *

**Slight cliff-hanger? I think so.**

**Sorry this was a long chapter. I just had a lot of time on my hands and I went on and on for awhile. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed~**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4.**


	4. Kagome's House

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything. Not Inuyasha, not the characters...NOTHING. Nor do I own anything mentioned in this story. So, uh, please don't sue me. **

I haven't been writing in a while. So sorry. Thanks to the only person that reviewed. xD Haha, thanks a bunch, Inuyashacrazy1234. And thanks to anyone who favorited this story. :3 I honestly appreciate it.

Enjoy~

* * *

Last Chapter...

_"Because it's true. He was a foolish, good-for-nothing-" He was interrupted when Coach Kaede had walked up to him, and slapped him. He stood there in shock and lifted a hand to his cheek._

_"Don't say such a thing. Kagome's father was a very kind man. I knew him and his wife personally and I loved them dearly. Kagome did as well, she just had a...different way of showing it. Now, get to class, Naraku."_

_He walked away and grabbed his stuff, not even bothering to change. Naraku quickly walked out of the gym, followed by Sango's glare. A few moments of silence went by, and Coach Kaede turned to the remaining three students(all of the others had left), "Get to class, kids."_

_They all nodded their heads and Sango walked out the gym. Miroku and Inuyasha quickly changed in the locker room and walked to their fourth period class._

Now...

Kagome hadn't shown up yet.

Or at least Inuyasha hadn't seen her yet. After all, they didn't have class together fourth period. The whole gym incident didn't really bother him until now, because he was dying to know if she was okay or not.

He kept on tapping his fingers on his desk and chewing on his pencil. And if you think he was paying attention to class, you were wrong. Inuyasha was so trapped in his thoughts, he didn't even know what they were learning in math that day.

_Man, I wonder why this stupid class is taking so long! I have to find out if Kagome's okay or not...Wait. Why do I even care? I've only known her for, what, three weeks? Maybe four? If that's the case, why do I feel so...so...I don't even know what I'm feeling! But whatever it is, why is that feeling there? Ugh! Wait a minute...It must be because we're friends..yea. That's it! I care because we're _friends._ And friends care when their friends are hurt. I don't like her as more than a friend. So, now that that's cleared up, how long is this class? Ugh. Stupid math. Keeping me from finding out what the f*ck happened in gym..well, at least we have the same lunch, I guess I could ask her then. But what if she doesn't want to talk about it? I don't want her to feel pressured to tell me... I'll just ask once and not push it if she doesn't want to talk. Okay. That sounds-_

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when a chalkboard eraser hit him in the head. He let out a growl and yelled, "Alright! Who threw this!"

The old teacher, Totosai-sensei, yelled from the front of the room, "That would be me, Inuyasha! I recommend you stop daydreaming and pay attention."

Inuyasha growled and slightly blushed as all of the other students either giggled or chuckled at his embarrassment. He calmly sat down and pretended to pay attention.

_Stupid teachers..._

_

* * *

_The bell rang and fourth period was officially over. Inuyasha sighed in relief and was the first one out the door. He walked down the halls that were filling up with students, and searched for one particular person. Kagome. He took the long way to his locker so that he could see if she was at hers.

She wasn't.

Inuyasha sighed and continued to look for his locker, being sure to watch out for Kagome. He never saw her. He didn't really think _much_ of it, since he thought he'd see her at lunch. But when he got to his and the others' table, only Miroku and Sango were there.

Inuyasha ignored their greetings and cut to the chase, "Where's Kagome?"

Sango's smile faded, "Oh..we don't know actually..she never showed up for French class.."

"Is she still in the office?"

Miroku looked up at him, "We checked, she wasn't there. The receptionist claimed she was never even there."

Inuyasha looked at them in confusion, "So where could she be then?"

Sango looked at Miroku, "She could've skipped school."

Miroku looked back at Sango, "You're right, she might've."

They continued to go through the possibilities, and Inuyasha got tired of it. "Okay! We get it! But do you guys think we should go check on her after school?"

Sango and Miroku looked at their friend, then back at each other. They both looked hesitant, but nodded their heads.

Inuyasha only noticed their nods, and smiled, "Okay then. After school, we go to her house and see if she's okay. You guys know where she lives?"

Sango nodded her head, "Yea. I've been to her house before.."

"Then it's settled."

The three friends continued to eat their lunches until the bell rang for fifth period to start. Miroku and Sango said goodbye to Inuyasha, since they had the same class together, and they all went on their way.

* * *

School had just ended and Inuyasha was searching for Sango and Miroku. He eventually found them at the front of the school waiting for him. They all climbed into Inuyasha's pick-up truck, and Sango gave him the directions to Kagome's house. Inuyasha noticed that the farther he went, the smaller the houses got. And when he went even farther, he couldn't help but notice that the neighborhoods they passed or went through got worse and worse...

Inuyasha didn't really care at the time, but it was when Sango had told him that they had arrived that he got worried.

The home they had stopped in front of wasn't in the best area of the city. He could point out the druggies and prostitutes easily from the car. He turned his head away in disgust when one winked at him. That's when he finally took a real look at the house that was supposed to be Kagome's. It looked to be about two stories, but it was worn down. Not in a "no one occupied it for years" kind of way, but you could tell it wasn't well taken care of. The bushes and landscapes were slightly overgrown, and a there were a few cracks in the sidewalk leading up to the house. He had noticed a hole in one of the windows, and it looked like the place hadn't had a good paint job in years.

Inuyasha finally stopped staring and followed Sango and Miroku, who were making their way to the front door. All three of the students stood there after Miroku had rung the door bell once. They had waited for a good minute before they heard the doorknob turn on the other side. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a young boy.

_'He looks like he's about nine or so...' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"H-hello?" The young boy asked timidly.

Inuyasha, not really noticing the boy's slight fear, asked in a gruff voice, "We're looking for Kagome, does she live here, kid?"

The kid closed the door a tad looking even more afraid than before. Sango hit Inuyasha on the shoulder and bent down to be at eye level with the boy.

"I'm sorry about my friend, he's a tad scary, isn't he?" Sango asked him kindly. The boy nodded in response. Sango laughed, "Well, Souta, do you remember me? I'm Sango, Kagome's friend."

Souta's eyes widened in realization and he nodded timidly. Sango smiled again, "Good. Is your sister here?"

Inuyasha finally figured it out, _'OH. So the kid's Kagome's brother...'_ **(A/N Duh! Slow, isn't he?)**

Souta spoke, "Y-yea. She's here..."

Sango nodded her head, "Okay. Can we see her?"

Souta looked a little unsure, but he nodded his head anyways. He yelled slightly, "Kagome! Someone's here to see you. They claim to be your friends..."

Sango stood up from her crouched position and waited, along with the other three, for Kagome to come along. They heard feet shuffling until they saw Kagome appear in the doorway. "Souta? What's up? Who's here-"

That's when she noticed her three friends on her porch. Miroku waved, Sango smiled, and Inuyasha just gave her a slightly concerned look.

Kagome was a tad shocked, but once she got over that, she hung her head in shame, "Hey guys.."

You could tell Sango and Miroku knew why she was ashamed of herself, but Inuyasha blatantly didn't. "Are you okay, Kags?"

Kagome slightly smiled at the new nickname, but her head was still down, "Yea...I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?.."

Inuyasha looked at her closely, "We were..well, worried about you.."

Kagome finally looked up at him, then smiled at his obvious concern, "It's okay, I'm fine now. There was no need to worry."

Sango spoke up this time, "Well, where were you? We didn't see you after..you know.."

Kagome's smile faltered just a tad, "Oh, uh, I just decided to skip the rest of the day. It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha slightly, "Yes. I'm sure. Now _drop it_."

Inuyasha gulped and decided not to push the subject. Kagome saw that he wouldn't continue and she stopped glaring. She started to close the door, "Well, if that's all-"

Sango stopped the door from closing all the way, "Wait! That's not the only reason we came!"

Kagome looked at her in confusion, but reopened the door anyways. "Yes?"

"Well, uh, we haven't done band practice in a week, you know. And we have our gig on Friday. So we'll have to practice for that, you know.."

Kagome's eyes widened in realization and she opened the door all the way. "That's _this_ Friday? SHIT!" Souta looked up at his sister and she realized what she had just said. "Uh..I mean..sit! Sit. Yea...Never mind. Go inside and make sure mom's not...you know..."

Souta's face was etched with confusion but he left to do what he was asked to do. Kagome sighed in relief and turned back to the others. "Okay, so what are we going to play? Are we prepared? Is that amp fixed? Crap! The amp! _Please_ tell me it's fixed!"

The other three blinked, but soon Miroku replied to her questions, "We'll decide what to play in a bit. Yes, we're prepared, we just need to practice. And yes, I got that amp fixed the other day. It's in back of my truck back in the school parking lot."

Kagome sighed in relief, "Okay. Good. Well, we might as well decide on the songs now."

Inuyasha spoke up, "Uh, you guys are in a band?" The others didn't seem to hear him. Sango was currently talking, "Yea, we should. Can we come in?"

Kagome seemed hesitant, "Well, uh, it's kind of a mess in here..."

"We don't mind." Miroku smiled.

Kagome still look unsure, so Inuyasha went ahead and pushed himself in. Kagome was slightly shocked, but then turned angry, "Hey! Who said you could come in? Get out of my house!"

Inuyasha just snorted, "Nah, I'm good."

Kagome was infuriated, but decided to just let him have his way for once. She turned to Sango and Miroku and stepped out of their way to let them in. They walked in and Kagome shut the front door.

They all took a good look around the living room, except for Kagome, who already knew what it looked like.

Sango was staring at the stained couch, "Man, this place hasn't changed at all since I was here."

"Yea, whatever..." Kagome mumbled.

Sango responded immediately, "Not in a bad way, though! You have a very nice house, Kagome!"

"Pft. Yea right." Inuyasha said.

Kagome glared at him, "What did you say?"

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome, "This place is a dump. No offense."

Kagome looked away from him, "I know. Shut up."

Inuyasha blinked. _'Maybe I shouldn't have said that...'_

The entire room was silent for a few moments, before Miroku tried to ease the tension, "So...let's work on those songs..."

Sango nodded quickly, "Yea, let's do that.."

They all sat down, and Inuyasha was about to ask about their band again before they heard a crash upstairs. Kagome stood up and started to run upstairs. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango just sat there, confused and not sure what to do. Another crash was heard, along with Kagome's voice saying, "Come on, calm down!"

"Why should I?" An unknown voice shouted.

Only Inuyasha could hear Kagome's long sigh from upstairs. He heard her voice again, "Please, just lay down. You need some rest, you drank too much."

The unknown voice came again, "I don't need your help! Let me be!"

A few more back-and-forths were exchanged and there were a couple more crashes heard. Inuyasha finally got too curious and stood up. He started to walk up the stairs until he was at the top. He looked back down at Miroku and Sango, who were now following him. The trio walked quietly down the hallway, towards the room where the noises and voices were coming from. They finally reached the door, and Inuyasha turned the knob to open the door. He was the first one to walk into the room, followed by Miroku and Sango. What was in front of them was a woman that looked vaguely like Kagome, except much older and with short, brown hair. She was holding onto a lamp in her right hand above her head. Kagome was standing about five feet from the woman shaking her head, as if this was something that happened often. Souta was standing in the corner, looking slightly afraid, but not shocked in the least. Kagome started to speak again, obviously not aware of her friends' entry. "Mama, please put the lamp down.."

The woman, who was apparently Kagome's mother, replied, "Why should I?"

"Because you need sleep. Like I said, you drank too much last night. Again." Kagome replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The woman only raised the lamp higher, "No I didn't! I only drank..." She took her other hand, that wasn't holding the lamp, and counted her fingers, "I only drank...this many!" She held up five fingers, then closed her hand again, and reopened just to hold three fingers. Kagome sighed, "Eight, huh?"

"Um..yea, I guess..." The woman spoke. She started to lower the lamp as she thought to herself. "Or was it...seven? Nine?" She looked at Kagome, "Who are you?"

Kagome sighed again, and walked over to her mother, "Your daughter, mama. Now, come over here and lay down on the bed..." She directed her mother to the bed on the other side of the room, and helped her into the bed sheets. "Now just lay there, and close your eyes, okay?"

Her mother grabbed Kagome's sleeve before she could leave, "What if the purple dinosaurs from outer space get me?"

"They won't get you, I, uh, fought them off."

"Really? How did you do it?" The woman was getting wide-eyed.

Kagome just sighed for the millionth time that day, "Pure talent, mama. I'll explain what happened later." She kissed her mother on the forehead and pulled the sheets over her shoulders. Kagome turned off the lamp and walked over to Souta, and grabbed his hand, "Come on, let mama sleep." Souta nodded and walked along side Kagome to the door. That's when Kagome noticed her three friends standing there. Her eyes widened, "Oh, uh, hi...Why aren't you downstairs?"

Sango looked at Kagome in concern, "Your mom still hasn't gotten over it?"

Kagome's eyes saddened, "No...not completely..."

Miroku walked up to her and patted her shoulder, "I'm sorry.."

Kagome smiled slightly, "It's okay. Let's just go discuss those songs now. And be quiet, I don't want to wake her up.."

Sango smiled, "Of course. Let's go downstairs."

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Souta walked down the stairs. Inuyasha followed them slowly, still trying to figure out what had just happened. _'Man, this is a weird group of people...what was that, anyways? That was Kagome's mom? What happened to her? Hm..I have to find out later..'_

_

* * *

_

**...**

**Well, that's it of chapter four. I know it might have been a _tad _confusing. I'm sorry.**

**And it seems like not many people care about this story, so I'm going to focus a _tad_ more on my other story "What Was Once Forgotten". To those who _do_ read this story, don't worry. I'm not going to abandon it(unless there really is no one who cares about it, but for now, I don't plan on abandoning it).**

******So, I'll try to put up a Chapter 5, once I've pleased my "What Was Once Forgotten" readers. Till next time, piglets. ;)**  



	5. Author's Note: Important Please Read

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT IF YOU STARTED TO READ THIS STORY BEFORE THE DATE 1/23/2011.**

**Okay, to those of you that started to read this story _after_ 1/23/2011, you have nothing to worry about and can just ignore this little message. But to those who _did_ start it before then, there's something you need to know.**

**In the first chapter, there was a run-in with the popular whore-ish girl. And you guys knew her as Kikyo. BUT, I felt bad about making Kikyo the slut, because she really isn't one. And I thought that I might need her for other uses in this story, rather than the "school whore". So, as of 1/23/2011, I changed the character of the skank, to Yura. Yura pretty much took Kikyo's place, and right now, Kikyo isn't even in the story(though she might be in later chapters). And the girl that was in Kikyo's little group that got in trouble with Kikyo, is now Kaguya. So, just so that you won't be confused in the future, you might want to read over that chapter again to see that now the popular girl is Yura. But, if you fully understand what I'm saying, then you don't have to read over it and just know that Kikyo is now not the slut, but instead Yura is.**

**Remember: I did this character change because I realized that Kikyo really isn't a slut. And that Yura being the whore instead, just makes a bit more sense. Okay?**

**If you're _still_ confused, or have any further questions, message me or something.**

**I'll be trying to update soon, even though no one really cares. ^^**

**Okay, bye~**

**(PS If I do put Kikyo into the story, I don't think she'll be a bad character, or anyone to hate. Just saying)**


End file.
